The invention concerns a method for frictionally connecting the front surfaces of two machine components for transmitting high torques or transverse forces, and a structural component which is formed from these machine components and produced in accordance with this method.
Frictional connections of two machine component surfaces are used in many fields of mechanical engineering for transmitting transverse forces or torques. The force that can be transmitted is thereby substantially produced by the surface pressure and the resulting friction between the connected surfaces. Such connections are important mainly in drive technology, e.g. for driving auxiliary units. The power that can be transmitted is often limited by the force that can be transmitted through contact between the two abutting surfaces.
Such connections are mostly realized through force/friction fit in the form of shaft/hub connections. Depending on the geometry of the active surfaces, these are front, conical or cylindrical compression joints and associated friction fit combinations (flanges, clamping elements, screw heads). All of these connections are based on surface contact. The generated frictional force depends on different factors, e.g. on the type of joint, the surface roughness and the surface compression which preferably acts perpendicularly to the surfaces.
Hard particles are conventionally introduced between the two surfaces to be connected in order to increase friction. A micro-positive locking is produced in the area where the hard particles penetrate into the material of the softer surfaces to be connected. The increase in friction results from the resistance of the material of the surfaces relative to grooves due to the hard particles. Such connections are disclosed e.g. in DE 31 49 596 A1, DE 101 48 831, DE 18 16 854 A1 and DE 23 46 275 C2. Resilient-elastic foils (diamond foils) are also conventionally used into which particles of hard material (diamond) are embedded (EP 0 961 038 B1, EP 1 564 418 A1). They are disposed between the surfaces to be connected.
The production of these foils, in particular, of the diamond particles embedded in the foil, is expensive. The method for producing such connections and the constructive considerations are complex.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to create a method for producing frictional connections between the front surfaces of two machine elements for transmitting high torques, which is considerably simpler than conventional methods and also produces structural components of two machine elements for transmitting high torques, which can be produced in a considerably easier and less expensive fashion than up to now.